1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to barcode imaging/decoding systems and real-time video capture systems for video surveillance purposes. In particularly, the present disclosure relates to a combination barcode imaging/decoding and real-time video capture system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a point-of-sale barcode imaging/decoding and real-time video capture system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Point-of-sale (POS) systems, such as self-checkout POS stations which enable consumers to scan product barcodes and purchase products without the aid of a sales clerk, are widely implemented at point-of-sale locations in many retail outlets. The POS locations are generally monitored by video surveillance systems having a plurality of video cameras to deter theft of products by consumers using self-checkout POS stations or to aid in apprehending thieves who commit robbery by accosting a retail clerk at a POS station.
Sometimes in an effort to reduce costs, the retail outlets employ a single video camera for capturing real-time video of a field of view which can include within it several POS stations. The real-time video is typically transmitted to a video surveillance monitoring system for enabling security personnel to conduct video surveillance. In order for each POS station to be in the field of view or line-of-sight of the video camera, the single video camera is positioned at a substantial distance from each POS station. It has been observed that an individual at a self-checkout POS station who intends to steal items is aware of the video camera in the line-of-sight of the POS station. The individual typically positions himself in a manner which blocks the line-of-sight and security personnel monitoring the incoming real-time video from the video camera are unable to detect whether the individual is stealing items.
A need therefore exists for a combination barcode imaging/decoding and real-time video capture system which can be positioned at the POS location to perform the functions of barcode imaging and decoding, and real-time video capture for video surveillance purposes. A need also exists for a POS station, such as a self-checkout POS station, having an imager or imaging sensor which performs the functions of barcode imaging and decoding, and real-time video capture.